The Surprising Turn of Events
by Gal8
Summary: One shot, that is based on Regina - rgbcn, drawing and a conversation that took place a few months ago on Instagram, in which Sheldon lifts Amy up and spin her around. I hope you'll enjoy it.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **This story was inspired by Regina's drawing, that came after a discussion on IG, about Sheldon lifting Amy and spin her around.**

 **You can find Regina as rgbcn here, writing amazing fanfics, and on Instagram, Tumblr, YouTube, and if she has more accounts that I'm not aware of, than I'm sorry for not mention it, but you should really, really check her art – both drawings and fanfics! She is Amazing!**

 **Also, I needed some fluffy fanfic, to cheer myself up, after a gloomy period of time.**

 **PS: I have too many ideas for When Life Catches You Unprepared and I'm trying to sort them out. I hope to update soon. Same goes for The Proposal Conundrum.**

 **PS 2: I'm in the middle of exams and papers, so this is why I haven't update in a while.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it, and I really would love to read your reviews.**

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the couch, watching TV in 4B. for a while they tried to find something to watch, that they both liked, and eventually compromised on watching Spider-Man one, with Tobey Maguire. Sheldon really loved that movie, and it was one of the few that Amy also liked. They both agreed, that the versions of the early 2000 were better than the movies that came later on.

Somewhere in the middle of the film, Sheldon felt Amy's head on his shoulder, and he noticed her breathing patterns were changing to her breathing patterns during sleep. He sighed heavily, and changed his position to put her head in his lap, so she'll be a bit more comfortable.

He knew he wouldn't watch the entire movie. whenever Amy fell asleep on the couch near him, he continued to watch the program or movie for a while longer, and then he would wake her up so she would go to bed, and then he followed suit, since he always got tired as well, by the time he woke her up.

But this was getting more frequent in the last week and a half, and he started to wonder if maybe Amy was sick. She said that it's because she needs to get her period, but he started to think maybe it's more than that, but at the same time, her sexual desires were also stronger than ever, which also happened when she was on her period, so he was confused.

He briefly considered the possibility of pregnancy, but he knew that it wasn't possible, since Amy was meticulous with her pills. And if she missed a pill, which didn't happen a lot, they were extra careful, so he brushed it off.

After twenty minutes since Amy fell asleep, he woke her gently.

"Amy… Amy, wake up." He said gently.

"Umm… what?" she asked him sleepily.

"Come on… you fell asleep during the movie, again." He said gently. And she got up and they both went to their bedroom.

They changed to their pajamas, got ready for the night, and got into bed.

They got into bed, and laid facing each other.

"Good night." Amy told Sheldon.

"Good night." He said back and leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips and pulled back.

Amy looked at him intently, and he already knew that look. He was done for tonight, if he won't stop this. He was too tired, and so was Amy. He was wondering how from a state of deep sleep, she was suddenly so aroused, and he thought that if the situation won't calm sown soon, he might need to turn into serious measures to stay awake at work, like drinking coffee. He quickly brushed it off, as he remembered the last time he drank coffee or anything with caffeine in it.

His thoughts were cut off by Amy's lips. It seems like she used some special spell on him, because he wasn't able to deny her. there were times when he was too tired and told her, and it she understood, but most of the times he was just as excited as Amy was.

Tonight, was one of those night that he had to stop her.

He stopped the kiss and put a hand on Amy's shoulder to push her away lightly.

"Amy… please stop." He said gently.

"Why?" she asked him, a bit offended.

"because I'm tired. We both are. You fell asleep during the movie. you fell asleep while watching tv, almost every day this past week and a half. I want you to have a goodnight sleep." He said gently, caressing her cheek with his left hand.

But that didn't help, and Amy started to silently cry.

Sheldon looked at her, mortified, as he felt her tears on his thumb.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him for a hug, but she refused his hug, which only served his ongoing concern in the last week and a half.

She didn't answer his question and turned her back to him.

"Amy… what did I do? Please tell me…" he begged her. he hated the fact that Amy was upset because of him. he came close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and snuggled up to her.

She still didn't answer him. and she tensed up a bit at his touch.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked him quietly, and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Because… I want you to have a good sleep tonight. You fell asleep every day on couch, in the last week and a half, and at the same time wanted to make love almost every day. I want you to have some good night rest." He told her tenderly as he caressed her up and down her abdomen.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that before." She said, and he could hear she was hurt by his actions.

"I didn't, and I still don't, but I also think about you, and your state is worrying me. Are you sure that it's just your period?" he asked her.

"Yes… I'm sure. the date is getting close…" she said and turned around to face him.

"So, it's not me?" she asked him shyly.

"What do you mean, it's not you?" he asked her with confusion.

"You didn't stop it because of me… you know… my body?" she whispered, the last part.

Sheldon looked at her a bit shock at first, but then his expression softened.

"Never. You are everything I didn't even know I wanted; mind, body and soul." He leaned in and kissed her with such intensity, that her breath escaped her. after a moment, he broke the kiss.

"And I will show you how much I want you another night. Right now, I want you to sleep and gather all the energy you can get." He said, and kissed her forehead.

Amy smiled and snuggled up to him, and they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next day, at lunch, the guys discussed the upcoming Star Wars movie, and were surprised that Sheldon didn't said a word about it. he always has something to say, either good or bad, when it comes to Star Wars.

"Sheldon? Sheldon…" they tried to call him, but he still didn't answer them.

"Hey Ramona, want to join us?" Raj said, and at that Sheldon shot his head up to see where is that hideous woman. once he saw that Raj was talking to thin air he looked at him with daggers in his eyes. And Raj leaned back.

"Sorry dude, bad joke, but you weren't paying any attention. Is everything okay?"

"Don't you ever mention that name again, are we clear?" Sheldon said to him firmly, but looked at Leonard and Howard as well.

They all nodded and sat in silence for a while, until Howard broke the silence.

"So where were you spacing, just now?" Howard asked him.

"Nothing… just Amy…" Sheldon said, and didn't elaborate too much.

"Is every thing okay with you?" Howard asked, with real concern in his voice.

"More than you think." Leonard mumbled, but only Sheldon heard him, and shot him a surprised look.

"Yes… yes… she is just in a weird mood lately, and I'm trying to get used to it." he remembered that he promised Amy not to discuss their relationship with their friends, so he brushed it off, but since he got the sense that Leonard might heard them, giving what he said a few moments ago, he wanted to consult with him about something. He just needed to be careful not to reveal too much to Leonard.

They finished their lunch and went to their respective offices. When Sheldon and Leonard were finally alone, Sheldon broached the subject.

"Leonard, do you mind accompany me to my office. There is something I want to discuss with you." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, for the last time, I didn't take food from you mini-fridge." Leonard said annoyingly.

"Well, then if it's not you, then who else could it be? You are the closest one to my office, and you gained a lot of weight lately… but that is not what I wanted to discuss with you." Sheldon said.

"I don't know who is it Sheldon…" Leonard sighed and put pressed on the bridge of his nose, as he remembered that that is not why Sheldon wants to talk to him about.

"Let's just go to your office…" Leonard said in frustration.

They entered Sheldon's office and sat down. Sheldon was a bit hesitant about what he had to ask Leonard, so he decided to begin with what he heard him mumble. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"What did you mean at lunch when you said, allegedly to Howard, but more to yourself, which I appreciate, 'more than you think'?" Sheldon asked him flatly.

Leonard gulped. He didn't think Sheldon will want to talk about that. he normally ignored them when they teased him about that kind of stuff, and he found himself stutter.

"Um… I don't… know… just…" he didn't know how to answer Sheldon's question. Sheldon cut him and asked him straight forward.

"By any chance, did you hear something… from our apartment?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard lowered his eyes, and said quietly, "Yes."

There was an awkward silence, that Sheldon eventually broke.

"Leonard… did it ever happened… that Penny was…. tired and emotional, but also very energetic… when it's her time…" He asked him, and looked deep into his friend's eyes, hoping that he won't have to elaborate too much.

It took Leonard a moment to understand what Sheldon was asking him, but he eventually realized it.

"Um… no… not so much… I mean it happened separately or tired and emotional together, but never those three things combined. It's mostly cranky or very angry. Why? Is this unusual?" Leonard asked him.

"Not so much. It happened before, prior to that time, but this time it's a new level, so I'm starting to worry." Sheldon said, and stared at the room.

"Everything is at a new level?" Leonard asked him.

"Yes." Sheldon answered.

"Um… I'm guessing you are using protections?" Leonard asked carefully.

Sheldon wanted to kick him out, but he brought it up on himself.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Than maybe it probably will pass. Just try to pay attention to her needs and not getting on her nerves." Leonard said to him. Sheldon considered his words and nodded.

"Thank you, Leonard. Please don't say anything about this conversation to anyone. Especially not to Penny." Sheldon asked him and Leonard nodded.

"You got it." he said, and got up from his chair and left Sheldon's office.

Sheldon went to his mini-fridge to grab something to drink. He noticed that instead of six small packages of string cheese, he now had five.

"Someone is definitely takes food from my fridge. But I'm assuming it's not Leonard after all." He said to the empty room, after seeing that this time it was string cheese that was missing. He started to think maybe it was someone else, but decided to leave it for another time and make some progress on his work.

At 5 pm Amy came to his office so they could get home. the driving was relatively quiet. They talked about their day at work and their progress in their respective fields.

They got to the apartment and put down their stuff at the chair next the door and at the dining room.

As Amy went to grab something from her purse, Sheldon start to talk again.

"Oh… and someone keeps taking food from my mini fridge. All this time I was sure it was Leonard, I don't think it I him, because today I've noticed that that person took string cheese. I keep it in my fridge for everyone, but they can ask, and not sneak around and do as they please in my office. I think I might install cameras there, so I could monitor my office when I'm not there." Sheldon vented.

Amy just nodded and went to the fridge and grabbed them something to drink.

"Would you like to order in, today?" Amy asked Sheldon, completely ignoring his venting.

"were you not listening to what I said? Someone is taking food out of my mini-fridge without asking me. That means they go into my office without permission. I have to find out who it is. Who knows what else they've been doing in my office except for taking food…" Sheldon said, and went to sit on the bar stools.

"I heard you, but I don't know what to say. I highly doubt they've been doing anything else in your office." Amy said and took a sip from her drink.

"So how about dinner?" she asked him, trying to change the subject. She was hungry and she didn't feel like cooking today.

"Do you hear yourself woman? for all I know that person could have some company and they could have coitus in my office, and my food used as their after-coitus snacks." He said, and as he said it he started to panic about how many of germs there is in his office.

"Oh dear… what if they have been completely naked? What if they got my office all dirty and unsanitary? What i – " Amy cut him in the middle of his sentence.

"Sheldon, calm down… I'm sure no one did such thing." She walked to stand next to him, and patted his back in soothing motions.

"You don't know that. Leonard had multiple sexual encounters with Penny in his lab." Sheldon said and drank his entire drink in a few gulps.

"But it was in **his** lab. Not in someone else's." Amy pointed out, and before she could react Sheldon got up and walked towards the fridge to grab himself a second bottle of drink. Then he saw it.

Right there, behind the yogurt, emerged the glimpse of a package of his string cheese. He grabbed it and turned around to face Amy.

"You're the food stealer?" he asked her with shock and amusement.

Amy turned red of embarrassment, but decided that she won't surrender that quickly.

"You're not the only one who eats that brand of string cheese." Amy said with more confidence than she felt.

"That may be true, but you don't eat string cheese at all. You don't like the texture or the taste and you said it's too dense. Plus, we don't have it at home." He pointed out to her as he gave her a knowing look and raised his eyebrows, and Amy gave up. How could she forget about his eidetic memory, that remembers every single detail.

"Fine." she sighed and dropped her shoulders, and sat on the bar stool, where Sheldon sat a few moments ago.

"You know you could just ask, right? I wouldn't refuse to you." he told her gently and went to stand next to her and put his hand on hers.

Amy breathed heavily, trying not to cry, and started to talk. "I guess I know that. I was a bit afraid that you'd refuse, and you have so much delicious food in there." She said in a low voice.

But what made Sheldon more suspicious, was the fact that she chose string cheese, this time.

"What happened to you not liking string cheese?" he asked her.

"I don't know… every time around my period I get weird cravings, and this time I needed something salty and I wanted cheese, so that's how I got to your fridge again. It's still too dense, but I guess it's an acquired taste." She said and looked at him with a small smile.

He returned a smile, and said, "Maybe."

Sheldon was still concerned about all the changes that were happening to Amy lately, and he decided to keep an eye on her. he thought about writing a journal with all of Amy's behaviors, but decided against it, unless it would be absolutely a necessity.

They ended up ordering some take-out and went to bed.

Two weeks has gone by fast. During those two weeks, Amy's behavior stayed as it was during those days that Sheldon started to worrying about her even more; she was tired, a bit cranky, somewhat emotional and had a healthy sex drive and a healthy appetite.

During those past two weeks, Sheldon showed Amy exactly how much he loves her and every single part of her body in every single way he could think of. He felt a bad for rejecting her the other night, but he knew she had to have a good night sleep.

On Wednesday, the guys were all sitting for lunch and Sheldon got distracted again and didn't notice what the other three men were talking about, until they addressed him.

"Sheldon…? Sheldon!" Howard got his attention.

"What?" he asked him confused.

"What is with you lately? You're not paying attention, you're tired a lot. Is everything okay?" Leonard asked.

"Yes… it's just Amy." He said, and as he said so, he remembered that he only talked to Leonard about it.

"What did you do?" Raj asked.

"Nothing. she's fine… it's just her usual crankiness." He tried to brush it off.

"Well, whatever it is, just apologize." Raj said and kept eating.

They dropped the subject and kept with their conversation.

After lunch, Leonard escorted Sheldon to his office. He wanted to know if everything was going okay.

"Can I help you?" Sheldon asked him, when he noticed that Leonard is going with him towards his office.

"I just want to ask you a few things. Shall we enter your office?" Leonard said and Sheldon nodded.

They entered Sheldon's office and closed the door.

"Is everything okay with Amy?" Leonard asked as soon as they closed the door to Sheldon's office.

"Yes. Her behavior hasn't changed from the time I talked to you about it. she says it's related to her period over and over again." Sheldon said.

"Do you know if she got it yet?" Leonard asked, feeling a little awkward talking about such things with Sheldon.

"She said it's a little late, but that it can happen, so it should be any day now. Hopefully." Sheldon sighed.

Leonard nodded and was about to leave Sheldon's office, when Sheldon started to talk again.

"Leonard, I want to apologize for blaming you two weeks ago, for taking food out of my fridge. Apparently, it was Amy." Sheldon said in a low voice. Apologizing wasn't hi strong suite.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I appreciate it." Leonard said.

The day went by quickly, and before he knew it, Amy was knocking on his office door so they could go home.

The drive to Los Robles was extremely quiet. Amy gave Sheldon short answers to his questions and barley made eye contact with him.

When they got to their apartment, Sheldon addressed that.

"Amy, is everything okay? are you mad at me?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"No. why would you think that?" She asked flatly, and kept her path to the fridge, not looking at Sheldon.

"Because, you barley talked to me on our way home and you are not looking at me. Did I do something to upset you that I don't know of?" Sheldon asked her and came closer to where she was in the kitchen.

"No… you did nothing wrong…" She said, and went to her purse. She took out some papers from it, and looked at them, and took a deep breath.

She had no idea how to address the issue, so she just grabbed the papers and walked towards Sheldon and gave it to him.

"What is that?" he asked her as she handed him the papers.

She didn't answer him. he had to read them to find out what was all the fuss is.

He read the papers once. His eyes grew wide. Then he read them again, a bit faster, and then he focused on one specific word. His breathing accelerated and he could feel a panic attack coming his way.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked her, fear in his tone.

Amy shook her head "no", and tears started to form in her eyes.

"How is this possible? We were careful since you missed that pill and when that stupid condom broke, you said that the doctor said it was such a low chance that it basically 99.9% that it won't happen. How could that happen? We're not even married yet!" Sheldon asked her in panic. He practically yelled.

"I don't know Sheldon. it happened. I thought that my period was late like it sometimes does, but since I'm on the pill I wanted to be sure that it was just that, and everything is okay. I didn't expect that." she told him, yelling herself, trying without luck, not to cry.

"I can't do this… I can't do this…" he said, and went out of their apartment. as he went down the stairs he bumped into Howard and Bernadette, that were on their way to 4A for dinner.

"Hey Sheldon, aren't you and Amy joining us?" Bernadette asked him.

"Don't know." he said with anger and kept his way down the stairs. Howard and Bernadette exchanged looks, and separated ways – Bernadette went to see Amy and Howard went down the stairs to try and talk to Sheldon.

Howard chased Sheldon down the stairs.

"Sheldon… Sheldon…" he called after him, but Sheldon didn't answer him and went out of the building and kept on walking. Howard Followed him to a nearby park.

In the meantime, Bernadette walked towards 4B instead of 4A.

She knocked on the door and called Amy's name. when there was no answer, she let herself in.

"Amy? Are you here?" she walked into the apartment carefully. She heard someone cries in the back of the apartment and rushed to the bedroom.

"Amy… are you okay?" she asked her, as she sat down on the bed, where Amy lied in a fetus position.

Amy didn't answer her, and just kept sobbing.

Bernadette took off her jacket and purse and went to hug Amy. She looked devastated, and by the looks of Sheldon in the hall, something huge happened. Amy turned to face Bernadette and hugged her mid-section tight, and put her head in her lap. That's when Bernadette saw Amy's engagement ring on her night stand. Something was happening all right. Something life changing. Bernadette held Amy tight, and without even realizing it, started to cry herself.

Sheldon sat on a bench in the park. He was still panicking. How on earth he's going to be a father. He himself, was so depended on Amy and his friends. How can he be a father? It's too much of a change… he can't do it. he only got his driver's license two years ago, how can he raise a child. He barely held his own nephew or Halley. This can't be right.

He was in deep thought, that he didn't realize that Howard sat next to him, and when Howard patted him on his shoulder he nearly had a heart attack.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled, and both he and Howard jumped in their places.

"Are you okay?" Howard asked him.

"NO. You almost gave me a heart attack, and that's not what I need right now. Or maybe it is, so it would kill me and release me from everything that's going on." Sheldon said as he put his hand on his chest.

"What happened? Is everything okay? you seemed even more distraught than usual." Howard said.

"I hardly think you would understand." He said, but as he said so he realized that Howard might be the only one in their group that might understand him.

"Look, I'm trying to be a good friend here, but you are making it hard to do." He said and settled in his spot on the bench. They both looked at the horizon and took deep breathes.

They sat there for about 5 minutes, before Sheldon broke the silence.

"Howard…" he started quietly.

"Yes?" he asked him, both still looking at the horizon.

Sheldon took a deep breath, holding back his tears.

"How was it… when you…" he whispered and faltered. It was too hard for him to get the words out.

"What?" Howard pressured. Sheldon sighed again, and tried to complete his question.

"How was it… when… you… found out… you're going to be… a… dad?" Sheldon whispered.

Howard's eye grew wide and he turned to face Sheldon.

"Amy is…?" Howard started to ask only to be cut off by Sheldon nodding his head and sobbing.

Howard composed himself and started to think back on the day Bernadette told him she was pregnant with their daughter. He felt lighter than air, at first, but then he started to panic about schools, religion etc.

"It was scary." He concluded.

"Really?" Sheldon looked at him, and Howard could see a glimpse of hope there.

"Yes. I was terrified. You remember the day I came to your apartment and almost had a meltdown about raising a child." Howard said.

"Yes, I do. But you seem pretty good with it now." Sheldon said.

"I got used to it, but I'm still terrified. I'm scared that I'm not doing my best, that she would resent over things I might do in the future, that someone will hurt her… I'm scared all the time. and having a girl is ten times scarier than having a boy, because at some point she'll date, and then I'll have to keep an eye on that dude. I hope she'll be at the age you and Amy met. And still I'd rather be dead then seeing her dating." Howard said a little bitterly.

Sheldon listened to his friend and nodded.

"How did you first react?" Sheldon asked him.

"I was happy. I always feared that we won't have kids because Bernie don't like them and doesn't along with them so well, but once she told me that and I realized she is on board with the idea… I can't even begin to describe the feeling." Howard said, and Sheldon could actually hear the love Howard has for his baby girl and his wife.

He started to feel like an ass about his reaction, and started to panic again, that Amy might leave him.

He started to breath quickly, and Howard took notice of that.

"What is it?" he asked him, concern in his voice.

"I acted like an ass when she told me, and she might leave me…" Sheldon started to sob and put his head in his hands.

"Calm down… I want you to answer me the next question truthfully. Once you'll answer me this, we can see how to fix the mess you made." Sheldon glared at him, but knew he was right. He did make a mess.

"Do you want to have children with Amy?" Howard asked.

Sheldon didn't have to put too much thought into that. he knew the answer for a long time, now.

"Yes." He said immediately.

"Then let's go fix things." He patted Sheldon's back and Sheldon nodded. They got up and started to walk toward 2311 Los Robles. Howard's phone rang as they walked back to the building and he saw that it was Leonard.

"It's Leonard." He told Sheldon.

"Don't tell him anything." Sheldon said, and Howard nodded.

"Hey Leonard. It will take a while, start without us." He said shortly, and hung up the phone.

In the meantime, at apartment 4B Amy calmed down a bit, and she and Bernadette were talking in the bedroom.

"I never thought that he would react that way. I thought he wanted that as well." Amy said quietly.

"Maybe it took him by surprise. You know Sheldon and change don't so along together better than any of us." Bernadette said.

"I know… but still… he really hurt me… I don't know what to do next." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Bernadette asked her.

"It means I don't know. I'm not going to make any rush decisions based on that one action alone, but it makes me think." Amy said.

"Amy… you know Sheldon loves you more than anything. he flew half the country just to propose to you…" Bernadette said.

"Yeah… because he was pushed to it by that blonde bitch…" Amy reminded Bernadette.

"You know it wasn't just that. he had that ring for two years!" Bernadette reminded her.

"I guess you're right." Amy sighed. And looked at her engagement ring that was lying on her nightstand.

"Amy… do you want this? A life with Sheldon? having his children?" Bernadette asked her carefully.

"Of course, I do. Why would you even ask that?" Amy said.

"Then here's your answer to everything. You know you can work it out. I'm sure Sheldon just panicked. Howard panicked too when he first found out about Halley, remember? That's a natural reaction. It's a huge change and a huge responsibility, but he's an amazing father." Bernadette said, and Amy knew she's probably right.

At that moment, they heard the door to 4B opens.

"Amy? Amy, are you here?" Sheldon called, and Amy rushed to the living room.

"Hey… you're back." She said.

"Of course, I'm back. Where will I go?" he asked her.

"I don't know… I thought you might run away again." She answered truthfully, and Sheldon grabbed her left hand, and led her to their couch.

Bernadette came out of the bedroom and joined Howard and the rest of the group across the hall. She and Howard looked at each other and knew they wouldn't say a thing to the others.

Back in 4B, Sheldon and Amy kept talking.

Sheldon caressed Amy's hand and noticed that something was missing. He looked at her fingers and saw that she took off the ring.

"Are you leaving me? Please tell me you're not, because I don't think that I can go through that again." He said in panic.

"What? No… I'm not…" she said, and started to cry. She felt ashamed that her first thought was to leave instead of talking to Sheldon.

"So where is your ring? You never take it off." He asked her.

"In the room." She said.

"Why?" he asked her. she took a deep breath and started to tell him what she'd been through in the last hour.

"Sheldon… when I saw how you reacted, I panicked myself. I thought that you ran away, that I'm going to raise this child on my own, if I'll keep it. I thought you're going to call off the engagement because we got pregnant before we got married, so I took it off. It felt like it was hovering over my head." She told him.

Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon, you must know that I'm scared too. I wasn't planning for us to have children now. I wanted to wait a while, until we got married and get settled as a married couple. It's overwhelming for me, as well. It's a huge change for me, too." she confessed.

"You are?" Sheldon asked her, shocked, and she nodded her head. there was an awkward silence, that eventually Sheldon broke.

"So… you're not leaving me?" he asked her quietly.

"You're not calling off the engagement?" she asked him back. He shook his head no.

"Then I'm not leaving." She said.

"Howard made me realize a lot of things. That being scared is okay, but most importantly, he made me realize, what I already knew." Sheldon told her.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"That I want to have children with you, Amy Farrah Fowler." he told her and looked her in the eyes.

"What a coincidence. Bernadette made realize the same thing." Amy said to him, and huge smiles spread on their faces.

Suddenly, Sheldon got up and went to their bedroom. He came back in the living room with the ring in his hand. He sat next to Amy and took her hand.

"Will you forgive me for my reaction?" he asked her, and she nodded yes. Sheldon then let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"And… will you have my children, Amy Farrah Fowler?" he asked her again.

"Yes." She said, tears running down her face. Sheldon put the ring back on Amy's finger, where it belongs. They hugged and kissed, and then Amy went to her purse once more, grabbed an envelope from it.

"I want to show you this. I didn't show or told Bernadette about this." She said, as she went to sit back next to Sheldon.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Last week I had my first sonogram. This is our baby." She said as she pulled out a photo from the envelope and pointed to a tiny white bean.

Sheldon looked at the photo, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"That's our baby?" he asked her, still staring at the picture.

"Yes." She said, with a shaky voice.

"How far along are you? is the baby healthy? " he asked her, now looking at her.

"I'm 6 weeks now. And the baby is healthy. His heartbeats are so strong." She said, with a smile on her face.

"I'm coming with you to your next appointment and every other appointment you're going to have in the future. And no more wine, sushi, and I want you to wear mask in your lab." He told her firmly.

She sighed and started to rise and go to the kitchen. _Of course, he'll start making rules for that as well. what was I thinking was going to happen._ She thought to herself. But she knew she'd rather be with Sheldon, that made up rules for everything, than not being with him at all.

She rose from her spot on the couch, and so did Sheldon. they started to go towards the kitchen when Amy felt him grab her by her arm and pulling her towards him in a tight hug, which she returned immediately.

He then lowered his hands towards her hips and lifted her up. Amy let out a squeal and giggled at the same time.

"Sheldon…" she laughed, and he started to spin them around. After a moment, he put her down on the floor and held her close.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler. Thank you, for making me a father." He told her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, Sheldon Cooper. Thank **you** , for making me a mother." she said and kissed him back.

At that moment, they knew that nothing could ever separate them again. Ever. They are about to become parents, and they have nine months to getting use to this new change, and start preparing themselves as best as they could.

One thing was certain: they will always have each other.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm sorry I didn't post lately, but I'm in the middle of exams. I'm trying my best to combine the two, but it's hard. I hope you'll enjoy it, and as always, I would love to read your reviews. for those of you who also reads When Life Catches You Unprepared, I'm planning on posting the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
